Harold
Harold "Harry" is Billy's father. Harold is where Billy gets most of his traits from, most noticeably his giant pink nose and idiocy. Present Life He apparently has no job, because in one episode he is a doctor, while in others, he is said to have worked at Freckle Burger but got fired for eating all the paper cups so his employment is currently unknown, though it was mentioned that he was once a Navy SEAL and possesses traits that could back up this claim (can fish in a general sense and possesses an understanding of dangerous or traumatic situations with a calm, commanding ease). He was also in a rock band once, and changed his name to "Mogar". He is one of the people who took Grim Scythe in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. Personality Like Billy, Harold is very stupid and is prone to do stupid things. He sees Billy as a genius due to the boys' "genius" when Billy was young and tries to get others to see this too. Despite this, he still gets annoyed sometimes by Billy's antics. He is afraid of Santa Claus and his wife, Gladys, who is mentally unbalanced. Physical Appearance Harold has the same facial shape and large pink nose as his son. He wears blue pants and an a white and orange shirt. He is also very fat, thus, his stomach bulges out of his shirt. He is also show in some episodes to be very hairy and disgusting. Harold has 2 and a half feet, as he has half a foot growing out of his right foot. Talents and Abilities While Harold is an idiot, he is still noticeably smarter than Billy. In The Taking Tree he received a Harvard acceptance letter which was taken by the Taking Tree in his yard before he got to it. The Harvard acceptance letter makes it entirely possible that Harold is academically a genius, but lacks any sensibilities, whereas his son lacks both of these. He passed along the ability to dance ballet excellently to his son, showing they might both be idiot savants. His pompadour actually contains his brain, and in earliest episodes he had appeared more intellectual, but as the series went on he appeared to get dumber. Background Information *Harold's Father's appeared during a flashback in the episode "Billy Idiot". He was angered by his son's passion for dancing, calling him a "Big, Fat, Sissy". He has the same facial shape as his son and grandson including the large pink nose. *He has his own lucky pants. He said he wore these the day he asked Gladys to marry him. When Grim asked, "You call that lucky?," Harold stated that they are lucky because they're impervious to lasers, supernatural powers and mustard. * Harold has a strikingly similar personality to Richard of ''The Amazing world of Gumball''. **Both are rather lazy and idiotic; **Both are overweight; **Both are not the best role-models for their children. es:Harold Category:Characters Category:Members of Billy's Family Category:Humans